blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraftia (WIP)
minecraftia is a country officially established as a country in 1815 after being considered a british territory since 1754.the birth rate is 3 new children per hour, life expectancy is 84 years, it has a international sports team named the minecraftia sharks, the countries flag carrier is oceanic airlines, its biggest cities are minecraftia, delons, orion point, northwood, thorton bay, greenfield, daly, dents and mano. people who originate from this country are called minecraftians. as of august 8th, 2033, president james smith is in power history early history the island had been inhabited by polynesian tribes way before the the british discovered the island, on june 4th of 1753 it was officially discovered and declared a territory of the british empire until 1815 when the population rebelled against the empire and declared independence after a 3 month war,the country was fairly untouched until people from the USA started flooding in due to the gold rush and people moving to the west coast in 1851, minecraftia sent troopers to assist union soldiers in the civil war. in the late 1800s it became a massive hotspot for trade. world wars minecraftia mainly stayed out of world war 1 due to the distance troops would need to be sent to assist. after the war and during the spanish flu outbreak, the country was hit hard due to it being a major trading/stopping point.during world war 2 it assisted the USA heavily while also defending from the japanese. the country was involved in all of the major battles in the pacific theater. due to service in WW2, minecraftia was put in the UN security council. 1950s to 2000s during this era, minecraftia began testing nuclear weapons to use in their nuclear detterent. all wars that occured in this time period had no minecraftian involvement. in 1992 on a minecraftian island, a major discovery was made, it was discovered that non avian dinosaurs had been living on the island alongside mammals since the cretaceous mass extinction. in 1997, a category 5 hurricane struck minecraftia leading to the founding of the RBMCAF. RBMCAF era during the RBMCAF era. minecraftia took part of most wars after 2025, including the 2 hyberian wars. in 2032, massive rebellion occured leading to a war between minecraftia and robloxia, ending with the collapse of the RBMCAF. current era minecraftia is still home to many polynesian tribes, still is a major stopping/trading point and is currently a member of the UN and GDF. government the government takes direct inspiration from the US government. military minecraftia's military force is decent sized but used to be enourmous, its size shrunk after the RBMCAF's massive strategic mistakes. army, marine corps and subdivisions of army and marine corps. the army is a highly trained attacking and defending force made to finish what the marine corps started or start a operation. The marines are a capable vanguard force, serving as the first strike force of any major attack. the civilian militia is an army branch only used in situations that threaten the internal affairs of the nation, or when the army regulars have been diminished to a non-serviceable size. Furthermore, the earlywatch division specializes in expeditionary action and maintenance of foreign garrisons. air force the air force is a well trained force, capable of serving the country in a variety of functions. navy and coast guard The navy is a force made to assist and facilitate mainland invasions and to protect the seas. the coast guard is a force made to rescue people from sinking or lost ships, crashed planes and deserted islands. vehicles links to vehicle pages are here list of active minecraftian armed forces vehicles list of active minecraftian armed forces aircraft list of active minecraftian navy/coast guard vessel classes economy the economy of minecraft is 50% based around AGP labs products, the other 50% is based around food and tourism. the economy currently is amazing, despite being based around very centralized, non diverse sources of revenue. allies and enemies allies * none enemies * vlaria organizations minecraftia is a member of * terran republic * UN * GDF Category:Countries